tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Emily's New Route
* Michael Brandon |series=8 |series_no=8.10 |number=192 |released= * 29 August 2004 * 9 October 2004 * 24 April 2006 * 13 May 2006 * 11 August 2006 * 17 October 2006 * 28 November 2006 |previous=Don't Tell Thomas |next=Thomas and the Firework Display}} Emily's New Route is the tenth episode of the eighth series. Plot One summer's morning, Sir Topham Hatt comes to see Emily, stating that he is opening new routes for the summer. He tasks Emily the job of transporting flour during the summer, which makes her very happy. Later that day, Emily meets James at the water tower and tells him of her new job. James says Emily is lucky, as he has been given the job of carrying passengers along the Black Loch branch. He responds that there are frequent landslides and a monster rumoured to be living in the loch, known as the "Black Loch Monster". He nervously adds that nobody knows what the monster is, only that black figures move in the water and disappear. James sets off for work, leaving Emily nervous about the route, but pleased she does not have to run it. Emily arrives at the flour mill to collect the flour trucks to take to Knapford, but the troublesome trucks decide to cause trouble. As Emily pulls them as hard as she can, the trucks hold her back, making her very late delivering the flour. Sir Topham Hatt is cross that there will be no fresh bread for that day, and warns Emily if she is late again, she and James will transfer duties. This leaves Emily nervous about the boulders and the Black Loch Monster, and she tells herself that she must be on time with the flour tomorrow. The next morning, the troublesome trucks decide to trick her again, as they are not coupled up properly. Emily hurries to the station, but she only brings half of the flour trucks. When she realises this, she rushes back to the mill as fast as she can. After she arrives, the trucks tease her, calling her a late engine. This ends up with Emily losing her temper and she biffs the trucks very hard. However, because she cannot see where she is going, the trucks derail and splash into the duck pond, and Emily is covered in a floury mess. That evening, Thomas and Emily are at Knapford Station with Sir Topham Hatt, who is very cross with Emily's lateness. He therefore tells her she is now to be transferred to Black Loch, leaving her very unhappy. Thomas kindly says that Black Loch may be a nice route, but with what Emily has heard, she does not think so. The next morning, Emily sadly arrives at Maithwaite Station, where her passengers are waiting. Emily realises they are looking forward to their holiday, so she decides to be brave and do her job. But as she reaches the Black Loch halt, she looks down at the water and remembers the monster. At that moment, a landslide comes down in front of her, leaving her stuck. Then, Emily notices something black moving through the water towards her, and she realises it is the Black Loch Monster. Emily is now frightened and shakes with fear, declaring she never wants to see Black Loch again, but then she thinks of the children in her coaches, and she realises she must get them to their holiday whatever it takes. At that moment, the water settles down, and she can see what the monster really is: a family of seals. She and the children are delighted, and soon the line is clear and Emily is able to get the children to their holiday on time. That evening, Thomas and Emily are both at the Loch, watching the seals. Emily tells Thomas that he was right, in that Black Loch is a nice route after all. Characters * Thomas * James * Emily * Troublesome Trucks * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * George * Bridget Hatt * The Storyteller * Gordon * Percy * Salty Locations * Black Loch * Callan Castle * Misty Valley Branch Line * Knapford * The Flour Mill * Tidmouth Sheds * Maithwaite * Brendam Docks Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the eighth series. * In the CGI Series, a still from this episode can be seen on a poster at Maithwaite Station and at Knapford in the episodes, Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks and Trusty Trunky. * In the book, it shows that Salty was meant to be in the episode as he is trying to cheer up Emily with his stories. * In the Track Stars/Tales from the Tracks and The Complete Series 8 DVDs, the music at the beginning is played a few seconds later and in the PBS and Nick Jr. airings, the music is played earlier. * In the US version, when the rocks fall into the line, Emily has a line saying "Oh no!" Goofs * Emily is supposed to refill her water tank when James tells her about Black Loch, but she never does. * When Emily arrives at the mill for the first time, her steam platform is visible. * When Emily leaves the flour mill with only half the trucks, her third truck is missing a face. * When Emily leaves after being scolded and when she leaves to collect the second load of flour, her first truck's face is gone. * The last truck that Emily accidentally leaves behind at the mill has turned around. * When Emily brakes, her wheels still move. * In an extended scene of the close up of Emily's wheels, she was only pulling three trucks instead of six as shown in the Come Ride the Rails DVD game, Seeing the Seals. * When Emily leaves Maithwhite, her brake coach is facing the wrong way. Merchandise * Books - Emily's New Route * Magazine stories - Emily's New Route * My Thomas Story Library - Emily * Engine Adventures - Emily In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:El Camino de Emily he:המסלול החדש של אמילי pl:Nowa Trasa Emilki ru:Новый маршрут Эмили Category:Series 8 episodes Category:Episodes